A Dream
by Kyou Izumi
Summary: Ketika sebuah kenyataan ternyata hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dan ketika kau terbangun dan merasa kalau mimpimu menjadi nyata, apakah kau akan mengikuti alurnya? Atau sebaliknya? /RnR? owo


Ketika sebuah kenyataan ternyata hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dan ketika kau terbangun dan merasa kalau mimpimu menjadi nyata, apakah kau akan mengikuti alurnya? Atau sebaliknya?

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**A Dream © Kyou Izumi**

**.**

Siapa dirinya, aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Rasanya hanya berbeda ketika aku bersama orang lain dan aku sedang bersamanya. Nyaman, senang, bahagia, itu yang aku rasakan saat bersamanya. Mungkin aneh, namun memang beginilah yang aku rasakan padanya.

Aku suka seluruh tentangnya. Aku suka dengan semua yang bersangkutan dengannya.

Iris kelabu yang sangat memukau membuatku terlalu jatuh semakin dalam olehnya. Tatapannya yang tajam serta mata yang tampak mengantuk itu pun membuatku terlalu terpesona oleh sosok dirinya.

.

Sejak kita mengenal satu sama lain, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dariku. Aku merasa− hidupku akan berubah setelah ini. Namun benar, hidupku memang berubah. Entah perasaanku atau apa− kau sedang melindungiku saat ini.

Kau membuat sesuatu lebih berwarna. Kau membuat hidup yang biasa ini menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

Kita berjalan bersama, tidak peduli dengan teriknya sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat, tidak peduli dengan jarak yang akan ditempuh, tidak peduli dengan tempat tujuan, kita tetap bersama. Entah itu hanya modusmu untuk terus bersamaku, aku tidak tahu.

Sekali-kali kau menautkan jemarimu di jemariku, membuatku agar tidak terlalu jauh darimu. Saat aku bertanya, _mengapa?_ Kau hanya membalasnya dengan kata yang sangat sulit dicerna olehku, _aku hanya tidak ingin kau menghilang_.

Hei Levi, ucapanmu sangat konyol. Namun anehnya, aku tetap bisa tersenyum karena itu.

.

Di lain hari, aku sedang ada masalah. Aku terus diam. Aku tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun melalui bibir ini. Aku− aku sangat tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya mengakhiri masalah itu.

Namun, kau datang dan menghampiri diriku. Tanpa aku beri tahu apa masalah yang sedang menimpa diriku pun kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku jika kelakuanku sedikit agak berubah. Kau membuat berbagai macam cara agar aku dapat menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Sebelumnya aku tersenyum, kemudian aku berfikir, _kau sangat baik hati_.

.

Disaat kita bermain, kau ada bersamaku. Kita bermain bersama. Namun sebuah kesalahan sudah aku buat padamu. Tanpa aku ketahui, aku telah melukaimu menggunakan salah satu anggota tubuhku. Namun kau hanya diam dan berkata, _aku tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu difikirkan._

Walaupun kau berkata seperti itu, aku− hati ini tetap tidak tenang. Kau sampai harus berbohong kepada seorang wanita yang sangat kau cintai−ibumu. Kau berkata luka itu kau dapatkan karena keteledoranmu, padahal luka itu ada karena aku yang membuatnya.

Aku tidak dapat berfikir, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana keadaanmu, bagaimana dengan luka itu? Bahkan kau sampai tidak masuk sekolah lebih dari dua minggu hanya karena kesalahanku. Maafkan aku.

Tetapi, disaat itu kau datang lagi, tanpa tersenyum pun aku tahu bahwa kau sedang senang. Kau sudah kembali.

.

Apa kau ingat? Saat itu aku menangis. Saat itu aku sangatlah cengeng, tanpa ada sebab aku selalu menangis. Namun kau datang, kau menatapku begitu tajam sampai-sampai tangisku terhenti. Iris kelabu yang mengantuk itu seolah menusukku.

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. Setelahnya aku menghapus air mataku, dan menatapmu dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian kau berkata, _tidak bisakah kau tidak menangis? Aku bosan denganmu yang selalu menangis setiap saat._

Awalnya iris mataku membulat. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang telah keluar dari mulutmu itu. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak sepantasnya menangis, selama ini kau sudah melindungiku. Maka dari itu, sejak saat itu aku mulai merubah kepribadianku, aku tidak mau kau selalu menganggap aku lemah. Dan− aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu karena sifatku.

.

Saat itu, hujan turun sangatlah lebat, aku sangat merindukanmu saat itu. Suasana sunyi semakin membuatku bosan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ditengah kebosanan yang menyerangku saat itu. Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba aku berdiri. Aku mempunyai ide untuk menghilangkan kebosananku.

Tanpa peduli dengan hujan yang lebat, aku keluar dari rumah dan berniat menemuimu. Aku menghampirimu, berlari menuju rumahmu yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Awalnya kau menatapku dengan heran, mengapa aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun akhirnya kau mengikutiku, kita bermain air bersama. Walaupun aku selalu tersenyum sedangkan kau bermain dengan tatapan datar, aku tahu kalau ada sedikit rasa gembira yang terukir diwajahmu yang sungguh mempesona. Aku senang.

.

Hal yang paling aku ingat adalah−

−Saat kau melarikan diri dari rumahmu. Saat itu ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, ia sampai datang ke rumahku hanya untuk membantunya mencarimu. Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat itu? Saat itu aku terkejut, orang sepertimu melarikan diri? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Bagaimana bisa kau melarikan diri hanya karena−

−_Eren, ia kabur dari rumah! Entah alasan pastinya apa, sepertinya ia melarikan diri karena ia sedang dalam masalah dengan Erwin! Eren, bibi minta tolong ya, bantu bibi mencarikan Levi−_

Kemana dirimu yang biasanya, Levi? Bukankah kau ini orang yang kuat? Orang yang selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa melarikan diri dari masalah?

Hei, yang paling membuatku kaget− kau melarikan ke kota yang sama sekali tidak ada satupun orang yang kau kenal. Tidak ada saudaramu di kota itu, Levi. Kemana otak cerdasmu? Bahkan aku tidak habis pikir, kau melarikan diri hanya karena Erwin−nii-sanmu dan tanpa membawa satupun barang!

Setelah aku tau kau berada di kota itu, aku dan ibumu segera menyusulmu. Tapi, dari kabar yang kutahu, kau melarikan diri ke tempat yang tidak tepat Levi, kau melarikan diri ke kota yang sangat berbahaya− kota dimana para penjahat berkumpul.

Namun, tanpa berfikir akan hal berbahaya seperti itu, aku lebih memikirkanmu yang entah dapat hidup tanpa uang untuk hidup. Uang memang bukan segalanya, namun uang juga dibutuhkan untuk kehidupanmu, Levi!

Kau tahu? Saat itu aku hampir saja terbunuh. Awalnya aku diberi tahu bahwa kau berada di sekitar tempat yang cukup ramai di suatu tempat, namun saat sampai di tempat itu, aku merasa ada yang aneh− terlalu gelap. Jika saja saat itu aku tidak melarikan diri dari orang yang berniat membunuhku, mungkin saat ini aku tidak dapat berfikir tentang dirimu lagi, Levi.

Keesokan harinya aku tanpa ibumu mencarimu saat matahari masih terlihat. Ibumu terlalu lelah untuk mencarimu, akhirnya aku menyuruh ibumu untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Aku mencarimu di tempat yang sama. Dan dihari itu juga, aku menemukanmu. Melihat wajahmu yang sudah lama tidak terlihat sejak kaburnya dirimu.

Wajahmu sangat kaget saat itu, _mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?_ Aku mencarimu, Levi. Dan akhirnya usahaku tidaklah sia-sia, aku senang.

Akhirnya aku dapat membawamu kembali pada ibumu. Sejenak kita berpelukan, lalu aku menangis dalam pelukanmu di dalam sebuah kereta. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang melihat, _apa mereka pacaran?_

Apa kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali tertawa saat itu.

.

Dari semua kenangan yang telah kita ciptakan, ada satu kejadian yang tidak aku mengerti−

−Saat itu kau tiba-tiba saja berkata lebih banyak dari biasanya, kemudian memelukku dengan erat dan menangis begitu saja. Aku bingung saat itu. Firasat tidak baik tiba-tiba mengusikku. Kemudian aku ikut menangis bersamamu, entah karena apa, namun− itu seperti pertanda kalau kau akan meninggalkanku.

Kemudian aku berkata padamu, _jangan tinggalkan aku, Levi_. Aku berkata disela tangisku− aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Levi. Beberapa waktu kemudian aku tersenyum sesaat setelah kau berkata, _aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

Namun− pada kenyataannya kau berbohong. Kau tiba-tiba saja berubah, Levi! Kau seakan tidak mengenalku, kau− kau bohong saat berkata, _aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu._ Itu bohong kan, Levi!?

.

.

06.00

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Terbangun dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi tubuh. Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Semua _itu _terasa nyata bagiku.

Kemudian aku segera membasuh wajahku, lalu menatap cermin yang berada di depanku. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Setelah itu aku bergegas untuk mandi kamudian sarapan. Saat sampai di ruang makan, ibu menyambutku dengan makanan yang sangat banyak. Aku heran, tidak biasanya ibu memasak sebanyak ini, ada apa?

"Akan ada tamu nanti, ibu?" aku bertanya sambil mengeringkan rambutku menggunakan handuk.

"Nanti akan ada tetangga baru, dan ibu memasak lebih untuk diberikan kepada tetangga baru kita!" ucap ibuku sambil tersenyum.

_Tetangga baru?_

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku ke halaman rumah, menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang berada di sekitarku. Kemudian menatap lurus ke depan, mataku membulat sempurna.

"L-Levi!?" ucapku pelan namun terdengar kaget, sungguh, bukankah Levi memang sudah tinggal disini sejak lama?

"Nah, itu dia tetangga baru kita. Anaknya bernama Levi. Ibu harap kau bisa akrab dengannya ya, Eren?" ucap ibu, ia tersenyum. Sejenak aku meneguk berat ludahku sendiri, kemudian mengangguk. Dan setelah itu ibu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

Dan akhirnya aku sadar−

.

Semua itu hanya mimpi. Pada awalnya kita memang tidak saling mengenal. Dan aku memutuskan−

.

−untuk tidak mengikuti jalan mimpi itu, terlalu buruk untuk dijadikan sebuah kenyataan. Aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam−

.

−aku tidak ingin ditinggalkannya lagi.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Bacotan Author:**

**YOOOO! GOMENASAI! Orz**

**AKHIRNYA YAAMPUN, GAK BANGET WOY SHI! /ngomong sama kaca/**

**Ini fanfic Shi buat khusus di dedikasikan untuk sahabat Shi yang tercinta :") Happy Birthday! Maaf kalau fanfic ini telat banget! /.\ Sebenernya udah selesai dari lama banget, cuma baru di post sekarang ;w;**

**Huehue, kayaknya ini fanfic isinya random, suer, bingung banget, maap lagi ya =A=**

**Pokoknya− Happy Birthday :") Maaf buat fanficnya yang sungguh tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata /slapped/ dan terima kasih atas semua bantuannya terhadap fanfic-fanfic milik Shi, semoga kamu tambah baik dengan Shi :")**

**Buat readers, Shi minta maaf ya! Untuk ooc, alur, ataupun isi cerita yang tidak dapat dimengerti dan semuanya. Yang mau review silahkan, yang tidak mereview juga silahkan 8"v**


End file.
